


【异坤】情书

by shaoshao99



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	【异坤】情书

本文纯属虚构。

···························

情书这个东西，蔡徐坤和王子异都收到过不少。

潜意识里，这种用信纸和信封构成的，夹杂着粉丝或是从小到大爱慕者甜蜜期许的纸张，不管承载了多少期待或是承诺，总是薄薄的，仿佛从它不透明的表皮和还未凝固的墨水上，就可以看出寄出者默默背后的紧张与羞涩。

但是，蔡徐坤从未收到过王子异的情书，小狮子没有问过酷Bro这个问题。  
——因为他也没给王子异写过。男友王子异天天穿得像是要去三堂会审的黑帮老大，本性却是对着池子里疙瘩满身的牛蛙也能说出“酷的bro”的神奇男子。

王子异也从未觉得有着惊人弹跳力的蔡徐坤——这个有时候抱着自己像兔子啃胡萝卜一样地亲吻，有时候藏在被子里被干狠了也半天不闷声的男人，应该暗戳戳地在自己某天出门的行李箱里，放上一封粉嫩崭新的情书。

1  
五月五日开始，nine percent的FM如期举行，团员们听话地跑着一个又一个公司定下的巡演地点，唯有蔡徐坤捧着个算盘小心翼翼地“密谋”着什么。

六月二日的FM在深圳，这个蔡徐坤长大的地方——他出生在湖南，去过大洋彼岸，在美国西海岸的烈日下挥洒汗水，然后懵懵懂懂地去了韩国训练，最后他游览了上海，驻足在北京。在这么多城市里，他总是羞于跟王子异探讨自己最“杀马特”“非主流”的那几年，王子异总是当他害羞，但是实情只有蔡徐坤自己知道。

——他会想起初二以后，那个被情书塞满的书桌。

深圳比起广州，总是多了些仓促和干燥。本来深圳靠着香港，港风总是潮湿的，那种四月蒙着脸仿佛有露水滑过的感觉，明明会让人觉得凉快。

但是，二十年来的迅速发展，使得深圳的每个人巴不得穿着跑鞋上班学习——但是当然不行，为了显得专业，他们必须西装革履，正装高跟鞋，学生为了显得热爱城市，必须穿着统一的校服。

这样就有一个难题——你分不清哪些是省重点，哪些是普通高中。

孩子们会有些羡慕地看着前来交流的别的省市的学生，朴素甚至设计别扭的校服，在他们看来却是身份的象征。

蔡徐坤对学习没什么感觉，他热爱一切他想做的事物，他想唱歌，想跳舞，想站上舞台，让炽热的闪光灯洒满身体的每一寸肌肤——但是，他当然不排斥学习，因为学习是学生的天性，得了呗，唱跳就不是学习吗？他安慰自己。

在各个指标都仓促达成，城市节奏快得让人脱发的深圳，孩子们总是能找到自己的乐趣。

而蔡徐坤——他有些难以启齿这个事实，自己初中开始就有后援会了，那群活泼靓丽但是并不愚蠢的女生喜欢用自己的方式支持他，甚至在他的桌肚里塞上一封封的情书。

“有时候是粉色的，有时候是蓝色的。”  
蔡徐坤眨眨眼，看着有些灰暗的路灯下王子异依旧光滑的肌肤。

“我们坤坤，这么受欢迎。”王子异本想伸出手摸摸蔡徐坤的头发，但是他从一旁的灰色小型卡车的后视镜里，看到咔嚓咔嚓的闪光灯。

有人跟着。

虽然有些不适，但是这是很正常的事情，毕竟他和蔡徐坤竟然两个人在深圳场FM结束后悄咪咪跑到深圳湾压马路——没有助理没有经纪人，但是你挡不住粉丝。

“我呀，小时候就是走这条路上学的。”蔡徐坤站在年久失修的灯下，王子异总是担心那个灯会突然掉下来砸中他眼角细腻的痣，于是，王子异把蔡徐坤拉到自己右边。

“坤坤，你小时候应该当心一点，这路这么黑。”你看，贴心男友又上线了。

“我刚刚说到哪儿了？”蔡徐坤脑袋一歪，身上的白T恤被照地发亮，他不经意露出些娇媚的神色，这是最近很难看到的。

王子异看得有些失神，只觉得那朵玫瑰跟上了漆一般娇艳，明明应该是花刺的地方，却变成柔软的花茎，一点一点磨着他炽热的心脏。

“说到情书。”王子异站定，陪着蔡徐坤在沥青马路上站着，这是一座高高的拱桥，望不到头。

“哦，情书啊。”蔡徐坤依旧歪着脑袋，不一样的是他伸出自己白嫩纤细的胳膊，捧着脸，搭在栏杆上，柔声说，“她们可能不记得，我却记得那些情书呢······”

“讲了什么？”王子异陪着他靠着栏杆，一抬头就可以看到点点星空，这在深圳是很难得的。

“一个人说，她希望我永远开心，如果可以看她一眼，她会开心好久——一个人说，她永远支持我——一个人说——”蔡徐坤的声音越来越小，王子异甚至觉得他是不是有些困了，没想到这个人突然直起身，拉着王子异跑到旁边不知道叫什么名字的树木旁。

蔡徐坤的身子很软，又带着韧性，但是他实际上很体弱，这从他肌肤总是凉凉的就可以看出。蔡徐坤躲在高大的灌木从里，伸出手抱住王子异的腰际，王子异很怕热，因此身体总是带着热气，他只觉得熟悉柔软的身子缠了上来，带着阵阵凉意，王子异不自觉地揽住蔡徐坤，没有阻止他这个极其危险相当于自爆的举措。  
“子异啊。”小玫瑰抬起头，眼睛湿漉漉亮晶晶的，“你知不知道我给你写了很多情书？”

2  
王子异自然不知道，情书这种粉嫩的东西，和蔡徐坤相聚甚远。

他只记得他们两个会在宿舍的房里，搂着一起看粉丝的来信，就像现在在深圳的酒店里一样。

蔡徐坤的头发刚刚吹干，还带着些水汽，直往王子异脖子上蹿，王子异一把揽住蔡徐坤裹了睡袍依旧纤细的腰，把他轻轻放在自己刚刚铺好的床上。

蔡徐坤手里拿着一沓信奉，粉色的蓝色的金色的，都是粉丝之前塞给他的，他拿过来一封一封拆。

“坤坤。妈妈永远爱你。你是我工作的动力。请你继续前进，妈妈永远支持你！”  
蔡徐坤干巴巴地读完，王子异给他一个温柔的鼓励的眼神，蔡徐坤于是继续读，  
“宝贝！你的身材特别好！不要举铁啊！宝贝多吃点！太瘦了宝贝！”  
王子异含着笑看着他：“我也觉得，宝贝。”

最后的尾音王子异拖得很长，他偶尔沙哑的嗓子带着深圳海风般的清澈，突然让被城市节奏带着跑的蔡徐坤安静下来。  
于是，蔡徐坤想躺在王子异怀里，他也的确这么做了。

你永远不会觉得王子异的眼神有这样锋利而凶狠的时候，他的眉骨高高隆起，眼角的线条紧绷着。他把蔡徐坤压在身下，只是压着，额头贴着额头，手臂贴着手臂。

蔡徐坤因困倦有些起雾的眼睛变得很漂亮，白皙的脸蛋总是能让王子异轻易地勃起，小玫瑰迷迷糊糊地想着——妈的，说什么王子异温柔，都是骗人的。

蔡徐坤很喜欢王子异的吻，那种黏糊糊的，带着唇舌的温度，从耳垂密密麻麻地吻下来，顺着颈部的曲线，白皙的肌肤很快就起了红印。

蔡徐坤记得，王子异第一次的时候特别紧张，看到红印斑驳，他立马抽身出来，一张脸仿佛写着“我已经准备好了八百字的检讨我发誓我再也不碰你了”。

“是不是呆子？”蔡徐坤总是这样痴痴地想，直到自己被钉在床上，干得全身汗津津的。  
——就像现在这样。

王子异的汗水滴下来，滚烫的发红的，滴在蔡徐坤的胸口，他白皙的小腿抽搐着，紧紧勾着王子异的腰际，他抱着王子异脖子的双手早就放弃了，借不上力的手只能拽上了身上的枕头。

从王子异的视角，可以看到蔡徐坤发红的双眼和止不住的泪水——他是爽的吧？

酷的bro永远在质疑自己的能力，在性事上他不敢对蔡徐坤有分毫的分心。

蔡徐坤的甬道收缩着，温暖的内壁吸吮着王子异的性器，他在他的体内胀大，又缓缓抽出，随后更加猛烈地顶弄进来，让他想起了初中时，自己穿着洞洞鞋，或是赤着脚，走在被大雨清洗的滚烫沥青路上。

那种雨，伴着微咸的海风，刮在脸上，又湿润又锋利。

就像王子异的吻，明明带着咬破嘴唇的狠劲，却总是温柔地勾着舌头渡过温暖。

“宝宝，明天多吃点青菜好不好？”王子异结实地胸肌蹭着蔡徐坤的乳粒，后者闷哼一声，摇摇头。

“广东人不是都喜欢吃青菜的吗？”王子异抬起蔡徐坤的一条腿，扶着滚烫的性器，朝着柔软的内壁一阵顶弄，蔡徐坤被顶地说不出话，只觉得自己像颗石榴，里里外外都红透了烂透了，仿佛一咬就能出水。

突然，王子异不动了，蔡徐坤只觉得后面那个马达突然停了，他疑惑地睁开眼睛，水一般的眸子娇滴滴地看着他，他白皙的脚后跟点点王子异的背：“干嘛呀~”

要是平时，王子异肯定把持不住，但是今天的王子异好像分外冷静，他滴着汗水的额头蹭到蔡徐坤脸上，舌头直直地吻上去：“宝宝，明天一定要吃青菜，好不好？”

哪有你这么哄人的？蔡徐坤不满地嘟着嘴，后穴极致的快感和饱满却让他有些难过。

半晌，小玫瑰放弃了：“好啦，不就一根青菜。吃吃吃——”

蔡徐坤的话音没落，王子异就径直动了起来，像是风平浪静的日子里突然来了飓风，身子被扫荡地一滴不剩。

最后，王子异把蔡徐坤钉在床上，咬着他的下巴射出来的时候，蔡徐坤迷迷瞪瞪地骂道：王子异这个坏蛋，连封情书都不给我。

3  
六月三号的深圳场，王子异看蔡徐坤满场飞奔，下意识想走到他身边，却又轻轻绕开了。

怎么了？山西富少王子异歪着脑袋，想着昨天晚上又是夜聊走路又是啪啪啪，这和尚也该被磨成妖精了，怎么今天又一副硬邦邦的样子？

于是，王子异磨着下巴想了一晚上，终于在蔡徐坤睡着以后，一个人遛出酒店，顺着记忆来到深圳湾。

夜里的深圳湾静悄悄的，黑夜打进灌木丛里，仿佛这样就可以隐去月亮的影子。  
它有着很广阔的地块，它有着很深邃的小道。

蔡徐坤就是在这里上学，在这里长大，年幼的他会不会也是背着大大的书包，走在望不到尽头的沥青路上，耳机线也总是乱成一团，找得到这个找不到那个。

王子异一个人靠着大桥的栏杆，任由海风生生刮在脸上。  
他一直觉得自己很了解蔡徐坤，仿佛已经把他扒开，玫瑰露出花茎，连纹理都一清二楚，实际上不然。

蔡徐坤骄傲，嚣张，又胆怯，烦躁。  
他无数次对着镜头找到自己最好看的角度，无数次尝试在奔溃边缘表情管理，他一出门就全副武装，一回大别墅就趴在床上——仿佛没有什么能够撼动他，又没有什么能够保护他。

王子异走在这条小路上，他迈过蔡徐坤五年前走过的路，想起蔡徐坤说的以前的同学塞给他的情书。

情书这东西，王子异也收到很多，他见过面红耳赤把情书塞到自己手里就跑的女生，也见过每天拿着早餐请自己吃饭的女生。  
——他见过这么多人，却无法换来初见蔡徐坤那刻的心悸。

闪光灯不会发现，身边的好友不会发现。

当你觉得自己有千言万语，一颗心沉甸甸的，像是装满了全世界想表达爱意，到嘴边只剩下几个字。  
——“紧张么？”  
——可能因为那刻的自己才是最紧张的吧。

王子异想，自己大概是蔡徐坤遇到过最差劲的人，不会说甜言蜜语，到头来只有“可爱”两个字，但是可爱多么难得呀，王子异在大厂满心欢喜，只想蔡徐坤开心可爱。

或许我没有做到吧，因为我连一封情书都写不出来。

木讷是什么感觉？可能就是那种读彩虹屁都不连贯，看队友夸奖自己男朋友时只能干笑着想暴揍自己一顿吧。

王子异站在深圳湾的某个角落，他忽然很想蔡徐坤，想把对方摁进怀里，连骨髓都透着对方的气息，但是他不能，因为他知道那个人的梦想在哪里。

他开始反省是不是自己给的不够多，比如出道礼物送戒指，比如每次出国送衣服，再比如······  
王子异掰着手指盘算了一下，那些玩意竟然都是金钱堆成的，庸俗！

于是，穿着单薄T恤在月光下沉思的王少爷，想起蔡徐坤迷糊睡醒时候说的一句话：“子异，我的情书呢？”

4  
七月的FM行程逐渐变少，蔡徐坤一边啃着炸鸡一边问助理：“糖糖，子异这两天神神秘秘的去干嘛？”

糖糖小心翼翼地回答，生怕这位主子生气：“我真的不知道，你都不知道我怎么知道。”

“这倒是。”蔡徐坤又喝了口冰可乐，被糖糖眼疾手快地抢走，蔡徐坤刚想说话，就看到王子异从那边走过来，赶紧两手一扔，把炸鸡也塞进助理怀里。

“坤坤？吃饭了吗？”王子异脑袋探进来，蔡徐坤赶紧摇头。  
“没。”说着蔡徐坤打了个饱嗝。

王子异满脸怀疑地看着糖糖怀里的炸鸡，刚要变脸，就被蔡徐坤一把拉住，温热的气息贴上来，小玫瑰抱着他撒娇：“就一次嘛，就一次。”

于是，两个人接了个炸鸡味的吻，助理糖糖表示辣眼睛，当即拿着炸鸡可乐遛了。”

两天后，蔡徐坤路过客厅的时候，看到弟弟们在拿着什么东西起哄。  
“你们在看什么东西？”蔡徐坤的声音冷冷的，带着疲惫，“这个好像是子异的位置噢？”  
沙发前聚在一起的脑袋们立马散开，Justin被推出来就，手里捧着一张纸。  
“坤哥，这个好像是……子异写给你的情书诶？”  
“什么？”蔡徐坤一把抢过来，将信将疑地看着，读着读着，他懂了为什么刚才弟弟们哄笑起来。  
这情书写得也太……鸡皮疙瘩了。

“亲爱的，你就是那天上的月亮，星辰不可高攀你的光辉，你就是那天上的太阳，照亮温暖了我……”  
“咳咳……”蔡徐坤呛住了，但是想到这的确是王子异的笔迹，还是很包容地说，“写得还行啊，你看这个比喻句，这个排比句……”

“怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤说到一半，王子异突然从健身房走回来：“诶？你们拿着糖糖写给他爱豆的情书干嘛？”

“什么？”蔡徐坤睁大眼睛，看到身边几个弟弟露出跟自己一样的表情并且貌似准备直接逃回房间的蹑手蹑脚的样子。  
“你们几个，晚上跟我和子异一起加练。”  
“别吧队长……”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么没什么。”Justin拉着众人火速跑了，仿佛这样就能逃离蔡徐坤现在热得可以把人烤熟的目光和修罗场现场。

“这个……”蔡徐坤低着头，把纸给王子异，“是糖糖的？”  
“糖糖让我帮她看看合不合杰哥的胃口，之前不是我们一起做节目来着吗？”王子异揉了揉蔡徐坤发顶，“怎么了？”

“没什么……”  
一落千丈的感觉原来就是这样，即使是王子异写的情书，再小学鸡幼稚，蔡徐坤都很喜欢。

“坤？”王子异疑惑地眨眨眼。  
“没什么，我去房间了。”小玫瑰耷拉着脑袋，踩着大半码的拖鞋往回走，颀长的身影在地板上投射下斜长而落寞的影子。

5  
当天晚上，所有人练得汗水淋漓，蔡徐坤洗完澡坐会床上，发现王子异又不见了。  
“怎么回事……”他揪着被单，“这两天神神秘秘，是背着我干了什么嘛……”  
——连糖糖都给杰哥写情书了，这个呆子为什么……

网瘾少年蔡徐坤于是躺在床上玩手机，突然他想起来下周就是王子异生日，也就是王子异发新歌的日子，但是对方从未透露过，蔡徐坤正一个字一个字地敲字，突然置顶就发来一条消息。

【子异💙给你推荐一首歌 AMH——王子异】  
“嗯？新歌？”蔡徐坤戴着耳机，低沉的嗓音和转圜的旋律灌进耳，他有些不知所措。

王子异悄咪咪进来了，因为高岭之花听歌总是很认真，什么也察觉不到。  
“呼……”蔡徐坤听完，忍不住又开始循环播放，一抬头，王子异坐在床边，眼睛湿漉漉的看着他。

干嘛呀，老是露出这种表情。

“坤。”王子异十分虔诚地坐在蔡徐坤身边。  
“新歌好听呀。”蔡徐坤摇摇手机，蔡小葵总是很容易被满足，“AMH。”  
“嗯。august my heart。”王子异轻轻点头，“你……你喜欢就好。”

他露出一副急促的样子，眼睛忽闪忽闪的，仿佛在等待什么。  
蔡徐坤愣住了，耳机里还在播放王子异的新歌——什么意思？  
“坤坤。”王子异有些不好意思地说，“就，我给你写了封情书。”

“子异？这就是你给我的情书？”蔡徐坤听着歌，描述两个人相遇相爱的歌词突然清晰起来。  
高岭之花感觉自己变得很轻，胸膛里灌满了春风，那如铅水般沉重的堵塞感被瓦解、被沉淀、被卷走。  
仿佛一阵风就能把他放倒，但是那阵风一定要命名为王子异。

“我——我不知道这么说，我不太会写东西，所以我给你写了首歌。”王子异轻轻把蔡徐坤揽在怀里，“坤，我爱你。”

6  
蔡徐坤是个很敏感的人，但是他不会轻易落泪，因为早年的经历让他明白没有最无助最孤独的日子，如果不快速成长挂起微笑，全方位打造小心翼翼无死角的自己，那天降横祸和更加漫长的黑暗随时会把自己吞没。

如果八月的风可以窥探过去，他会预言王子异千万次回想着深圳湾的海风和拥抱，化笔成风。  
但是现在蔡徐坤很想哭，不能哭，他告诉自己，这是好事情，他只是突然想起了很多。

想起了自己身为August时候经历过高朋满座，经历过接机、新曲发布会和最具人气奖，但是也是August让他沉默、消逝，从娇俏活泼的少年变成坚不可摧的KUN。

但是藏在记忆深处的片段如何不可忘怀，三月的风记得，在廊坊的蔡徐坤拿着偶练的劣质logo，和王子异一起主持花絮。

“大家好，我是B-O-O-G-I-E王子异。”  
“我是K-U-N蔡徐坤。”  
我想把最初认识的你，写进我的生命里。  
——因为那时候的你，叫AUGUST。

5  
那封轻飘飘的情书啊，不是那种夹杂着粉丝或是从小到大爱慕者甜蜜期许的纸张，没有承载了多少期待或是承诺，它沉甸甸的，像是盛满了一颗心。  
那份爱昭然若揭，但是我甘之如饴。


End file.
